Jethro West
Jethro West is the oldest son of Cheryl and Wolf West, twin brother to Van and older brother to Pascalle and Loretta. Jethro is the cleverer and more conniving of the twins, being the only one in the family to have completed an education, having passed the bar as a lawyer. Biography Early Life Season One Jethro is introduced to us as 'the only successful West'; as the first member of the West family to graduate university, his mother has high hopes that he will transcend his criminal upbringing. However, this is not to be; he had an affair with his teacher when he was just 15, and only has his current job because he misinformed his employers that he is Māori. For many years, Loretta West has been blackmailing Caroline and Jethro over their relationship as she witnessed it and took photos. (Slings And Arrows) When Jethro is given the job of giving a presentation to a bunch on Māori authorities, Jethro sets about making a presentation. When he eventually finishes, he finds it missing. He suspects his jealous co-worker, Hugh. He hires Van and Munter to break into Hugh's apartment to retrieve the folder. Jethro distracts Hugh by taking him and Savannah out for drinks. When Savannah leaves, Hugh reveals he is gay and makes moves on Jethro. Jethro leaves him severely drunk in a park in his underwear. Munter and Van retrieve the folder and Jethro gets it in on time. Jethro later has sex with Tracy Hong, while disguised as Van. Caroline and Jethro decide it is time to call Loretta's bluff and they out themselves as a couple. Caroline is pleased, but Jethro is not. That day, Jethro is admitted to the bar. After Jethro takes in Tracy Hong as a client, the two start an affair. When Jethro looks over Wolf's case, he realises that Judd framed Wolf and that is the only reason he is in jail. Jethro manages to get Wolf home detention. Season Two Jethro leaves Trapman Stierson to start up his own firm. He borrows money from Wolf and buys Corky's old office. Jethro helps set Wolf up with a job and Wolf tells Jethro to be Sparky's lawyer and get him off an arson charge. Unfortunately, Sparky claims the only witness who can get him off is 'Tinkerbell' and he is convinced that Tinkerbell is Van. Jethro coaches Van through what to say, but Van gets stoned and they have to switch places. Van acts as Jethro and Jethro as Van. Sparky gets off the charges and goes to work for Wolf. While Jethro is going for a run, he spots Judd leaving Cheryl's hotel room. Jethro confronts Cheryl who denies it, but Jethro confirms to her he is helping Wolf with a burglary then he announces he only became a lawyer to learn how to break the law better than everyone else, which hurts Cheryl deeply. When Jethro learns Van has dropped out of the job so he has to do the physical stuff, Jethro informs Van that Cheryl's been sleeping with Judd to anger him up enough to do the job. Jethro becomes a murder suspect in Wolfs disappearance when he reveals to Hickey that he knows that date of Wolf's disappearance. Jethro is with Hayden when he learns his girlfriend Tracy has been kidnapped, he gets so worried he considers paying the ransom. Jethro refuses to loan Van money for the deposit on a mortgage so Van steals his car. When Jethro gets Munter off a charge of robbery, Munter accidentally reveals that Suzy Hong was going to loan Van his mortgage deposit if he impregnated her. To get back at Van, Jethro disguises as Van and has sex with Suzy. Jethro later visits Cheryl to sort out her affair with Judd and things turn heated which results in Jethro hitting Cheryl across the face. Tracy is witness to all this, dumps Jethro and ditches the country. Outrageous Fortune: The Movie Jethro joins his family on their trip to Tutaekuri Bay. He pretends to be going to the shop to get necessities but is surprised when Loretta announces she has removed his motor as she knows he has booked a motel to stay at. Jethro becomes attracted to the elusive Madison but is annoyed when Munter insists he and Madison have a thing. Jethro trikes up the forest and comes across Madison and her brother Tab's house. He likes it very much and after going toilet leaves. At the big bonfire, Jethro sneaks off and is last seen having a bath in the house. Season Three Jethro gets a client in the name of Gary Savage who makes him purchase The Lucky Dollar Store. Jethro is also having an affair with married woman, Treena who he uses as a mole so he can get information from the City Council. Jethro becomes Corky's lawyer but it seems like Gary is trying to stop Jethro. When Jethro reveals he knows Gary, Corky suddenly decides to stay imprisoned. Puzzled, Jethro questions Gary who insists it was of Wolf's asking. Jethro plans to dump Treena, but it becomes tricky when she announces she left her husband for him. Gary advises Jethro keep Treena as she may become useful. Linda Khan later rings Jethro and the two have sex. Jethro becomes on better terms with Cheryl when he and Judd form a truce so they don't get done for the gang robbery. When Jethro learns that Hayden is not claiming responsibility for his child, he, Falani and Ted travel to Australia to beat him up. Munter warns Jethro that Van is hanging out with Aaron Spiller. Jethro warns Van off Aaron saying he is a nark. Jethro and Munter later rescue Van from Aaron, The Gooch, Nicko and Jimbo's attempted murder. Jethro gets annoyed at Gary's party when he sees Treena flirting and being immature. Jethro accidentally walks into the caterer knocking cake all over her, her name is Danielle and she is Gary's ex wife. Jethro becomes attracted to her and dumps Treena. When Jethro breaks his leg, he finds himself in debt to Gary when he hires Danielle to nurse Jethro. Jethro advises Danielle on a divorce settlement which ensures Gary pays her a huge sum. Gary gets very angry, knowing it is Jethro but not accusing him. Jethro continues to woo Danielle and she eventually agrees to out to dinner with him. Jethro and Danielle start to date but keep their relationship a secret, for they fear the wrath of Gary. Jethro also finds out Danielle has a son named Robbie. When they are having a picnic in the park, Gary happens to be going for a jog and catches them. They fear his wrath and what he will do with the loan Cheryl took from him. Jethro decides to do something good for Gary to stop his wrath. He helps Vern Gardiner stop his ex wife Sonya publish a book about him. For stopping the book, Vern gifts a huge section of land named Isengard to his ex wives, which Jethro buys from them. Jethro then on-sells the land to Gary for a huge proft. Jethro wakes up one morning feeling very sick, he notices he has blood on his side and sees Treena. She accuses him of raping her and he can not remember anything. Jethro tries to discover what has happened, while fending off Mr. Doslic who he borrowed money off, keeping it hidden from Danielle and avoiding Vern who Gary has informed what has happened and so he has threatened to have him killed. All roads point back to Gary and when Jethro confronts him he denies everything. Security footage however proves that Jethro did not rape Treena and that Gary was behind it all for selling him Isengard for such a large price. The only good thing to come of the situation however is that Jethro has decided he loves Danielle. Jethro is annoyed when he realizes Gary is hanging around the West House a lot and so he goes to Corky to get dirt. Corky reveals that Wolf is involved so Jethro, Ted and Judd go to visit Wolf. Wolf informs Jethro to back off, as Gary could rip their family apart. Jethro gets Danielle to locate Gary's birth certificate and is shocked to learn that Gary is his uncle. Season Four Jethro is annoyed to have Wolf staying at his apartment after Gary ditches the country. Danielle offers for Jethro to move in with her, he is at first hesitant, but then accepts. Jethro helps Cheryl by stealing a huge container that Wolf and Nicky Greegan put outside Hoochie Mama. He takes it to an empty warehouse and gets Van and Munter to look after it. They accidentally destroy the steroids inside. Wolf gets very angry when he learns the steroids have been destroyed and he advises Jethro to leave town or face the consequences. Jethro at first laughs but when he realizes Danielle may be in trouble, he tells her to leave before he ditches town himself. Jethro keeps in contact with Loretta and returns dressed as Van to lure Wolf to a bank robbery. Wolf gets arrested and succesfully framed. Jethro has sex with Sheree whilst pretending to be Van and impregnates her before leaving again. Jethro sells his house forcing Sheree to move out. Jethro returns with Wolf at his side to Ted and Ngaire's wedding. They set up Jethro to get beaten by Nicky's men to warn Pascalle off Nicky. The plan backfires however when Nicky gets Sheree to beat him up to claim he was trying to stop his men beating up Jethro. Pascalle and Nicky then get engaged. Season Five Personality Jethro doesn't like water, and used to cry when Wolf made him boogyboard at Piha when he was young. Go Seek Him Out Behind the scenes Jethro's name is taken from Jethro Tull, an English rock band. It was "probably" chosen by Wolf . References West, Jethro